A Sweet Smell
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur, un vampire vivant seul avec ses deux fils dhampires, prend un domestique sur les conseils de son ami Roderich. Cet homme boulverse la vie tranquille de son employeur qui voit ses habitudes chamboulées. Sans compter que le nouveau venu à une odeur délicieuse. Comment se retenir de le mordre quand tout en lui l'y pousse?
1. Prologue I: Les Vampires

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Deux personnages ici.

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

* * *

******Prologue I: Les Vampires**

* * *

Dans une pièce aux murs couverts par des bibliothèques, à la moquette rouge, un homme était assis à une table, éclairé par un lustre qui pendait du plafond. Il écrivait à la plume dans un livre aux pages blanches.

* * *

_Il y a deux sortes de vampires._

_D'abord ceux de sang-pur qui naissent vampires. Enfants de vampires. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent exactement. Eux même ignorent comment ils sont apparus. Peut-être une divergence de l'évolution? De la magie? Cela reste un mystère._

_Il vieillissent lentement. De un à deux siècles (selon la puissance magique) est nécessaire pour devenir adulte. Ils vivent très longtemps, sont presque invulnérables (sauf si leurs blessures sont trop graves ou s'ils sont détruits par la magie) et immortels. La majorité des vampires ont une apparence allant de 20 à 35 ans. Il est rare qu'ils soient plus vieux._

_Certains se font vieillir volontairement pour voir une fin à leur vie._

_Donc ces vampires sont spéciaux. Ils ne ressemblent en rien aux légendes que les humains se font._

_Déjà ils sont capables de manger et de boire. En plus de leur consommation de sang. Sur une échelle, la proportion de nourriture avalée varie de 40 à 50%, parfois moins. Les 50 à 60% restants constitue la consommation de sang._

_Les vampires utilisent la magie. Et sont en partie allergique (physiquement) aux objets chargées d'énergie spirituelle (épées sacrées, objets religieux, sceaux). Les blessures infligées par ce genre d'armes sont longues à guérir._

_Le soleil ne les tue pas. Enfin pas immédiatement. Ils doivent se couvrir et mettre des verres sombres. Leur magie les protège en partie. Exemple: l'un d'eux peut tenir jusqu'à 4 heures. Trois heures sans danger et la dernière où il perd petit à petit son énergie et perd finalement conscience. A partir de là sa vie est en danger. D'autres tiennent moins longtemps. Leur roi est totalement immunisé...ce qui est un cas unique en son genre._

_Ces vampires n'aiment pas faire du mal ou tuer. Jamais personne n'est mort. Ou alors c'était quand le vampire était fou ou mauvais. Généralement ils préfèrent mordre plusieurs personnes plutôt que vider quelqu'un de tout son sang. Leur instinct les avertit également de quand la vie de l'individu est en danger pendant qu'ils boivent. Ils sentent l'odeur et l'aura des gens et plus cela leur plaît, plus leur sang sera bon pour eux._

_Ces vampires là ne peuvent transformer les gens. Ils sont donc totalement sans danger pour les humains dans 98% des cas. Les 2% restants étant les individus fous ou mauvais._

_Les vampires peuvent avoir un calice. Il y en a deux sortes. Il y a des différences entre les deux._

_D'abord ceux qui acceptent de vivre avec le vampire en échange de protection. Parfois les sentiments s'en mêlent également. Ils forment alors un couple et peuvent avoir des enfants puissants. Mais l'humain est éphémère. Ce genre de calice est fréquent. Un vampire peut parfaitement avoir plusieurs calices, cependant pas plus de cinq (et c'est très rare). Il est intolérable que un autre vampire morde le calice ou tente de le faire sien. La réaction peut être violente, voir très violente._

_Ce genre de lien se fait à coup de morsures et d'actes intimes pendant plusieurs jours, afin de fusionner le lien._

_Il se créée aussi une sorte de dépendance. Le calice ressent le besoin d'être auprès de son vampire un certain temps par jour. Ils peuvent se séparer mais après un certain temps, ils souffrent tout deux (surtout le calice) jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réunis. La mort du vampire est terrible pour le calice qui peut en mourir de chagrin et de manque. L'inverse n'est pas identique, sauf dans le second cas que nous allons abordés._

_Le calice vit alors relativement longtemps. Plus longtemps que la moyenne. Mais n'est pas invulnérable._

_Ensuite vient l'autre genre de calice. L'âme-soeur. Celui-là est unique. Le vampire ne peut en avoir qu'un seul. Ils sont aussi un couple mais plus fort. Il y a des symptômes pour prévenir le vampire mais dès qu'il s'en ait rendu compte, il ne peut plus fuir. Tout autre sang lui paraître infect ou il aura du mal à le digérer. Il s'affaiblira donc. L'odeur du calice lui paraîtra merveilleuse. Il en deviendra dépendant. Cela peut se faire d'un coup ou petit à petit s'il se braque. L'humain se transforme aussi en partie afin de vivre aussi longtemps que son vampire. La mort de l'un provoque celle de l'autre._

_Le vampire devient dépendant du sang de son calice et ne peut plus boire que le sien. Ses pouvoirs d'hypnoses ou autres n'ont aucun effet sur son calice. Ce genre de lien peut être très dur pour le vampire. En effets les êtres de la nuit aiment leur liberté. Ce lien est pour certains une malédiction. D'autres en sont ravis. Ce lien est pur, magnifique, c'est de l'amour. Des enfants nés de ce genre d'union sont plus puissants que ceux de l'autre catégorie. Il arrive que des calices hommes soient capables de donner la vie après avoir bu une certaine potion. Ce fait n'a jamais été vérifié jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Quelque soit la situation, un vampire ayant un calice peut manger plus de nourriture car il peut boire plus souvent du sang. Ils sont donc plus heureux. Un calice lui mangera plus pour répondre aux besoins de sang de son partenaire._

* * *

L'homme s'arrêta d'écrire et se gratta le coup, révélant deux points rouges sur sa gorge. Il mordilla sa plume et la plongea dans l'encrier pour se remettre ensuite à écrire. Il entendait vaguement le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur et des cris d'enfants dans le manoir où ils vivaient.

* * *

_Les enfants d'humains et de vampires sont nommées Dhampires. Ils utilisent aussi la magie, certains maîtrisent un élément uniquement. Ils grandissent lentement, comme les vampires. Il peuvent mettre eux aussi jusqu'à 1 siècle, 1 siècle et demi pour devenir adultes (soit 18 ans). Après ça ils continuent de grandir et s'arrêtent à un moment, généralement à 30 ans physique, parfois moins. D'autres continuent de vieillir. Personne ne sait comment cela marche. Tout est question de volonté et de magie selon mes sources._

_Ils ont des besoin de sang mais moins fort que les vampires. Tout dépend de la quantité de sang vampire en eux mais ils peuvent avoir des besoins allant de 25% à 35%. Ils supportent relativement bien le soleil, mais pas aussi bien que les humains. Leur peau est fragile. Ils peuvent s'affaiblir mais pas mourir. C'est une grande différence. Ils peuvent aussi avoir des calices mais uniquement une âme-soeur. Un dhampire hait la violence, il préférera mordre trois personnes en prenant à chaque fois un peu de sang que prendre le tiers de celui d'une seule personne._

* * *

L'homme reposa sa plume et s'étira longuement, baillant doucement. Un gargouillement se fit entendre et il eut un petit rire, avant de se remettre au travail, notant que les cris d'enfants avaient cessés. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt devoir aller préparer le repas mais préféra continuer à écrire.

* * *

_Ensuite il y a les autres vampires. Eux ne naissent pas vampires, ils le deviennent. Il y a on ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps..un homme a voulu devenir vampire et a créer une expérience à partir du sang de l'un d'eux. Il était attiré par la puissance et l'immortalité. _

_D'autres personnes se sont jointes à lui. Cela a marché mais pas comme prévu._

_Ils sont biens devenus vampires mais sont bien plus dangereux._

_Ils se fichent des humains qui ne sont que de la nourriture pour eux. Leur besoin de sang est énorme, il ne boivent que cela. Ils ne peuvent manger aucune nourriture._

_Leur yeux sont rouges. Leur peau est pâle. Ils n'ont que peu de pouvoirs magiques (et les vampires de sang pur sont immunisés contre ceux-ci)._

_Ils ne supportent pas du tout la lumière du soleil et meurent presque immédiatement. Jusqu'ici aucun n'a tenu plus d'une heure (et encore, c'est rarissime qu'ils arrivent à autant de temps)._

_Ils ont aussi des calices. Mais il y a eut très peu de cas d'âme sœur. Et ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants._

_Le venin du vampire peut transformer ceux qui sont mordus en vampire._

_Ils sont les ennemis naturels de leurs cousins. Jusqu'ici, ceux de sang-purs ont toujours eu l'avantage._

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette sombre entra, s'avançant à petit pas. Telle une ombre silencieuse, il arriva derrière l'homme assit et se pencha, ses crocs luisant dans la lumière. L'autre lui flanqua soudain un coup qui le fit tomber au sol. Sonné il entendit juste quelques mots.

«On ne mange pas entre les repas. Tu attendras ce soir, comme tout le monde!»

* * *

******A Suivre**

* * *

**Voilà l'ultime réécriture d'Ombre de Lumière. **

Retour aux sources avec un Arthur!Vampire.

J'ai 80% du scénario en tête.

Ce prologue est la mise en bouche pour présenter les vampires de mon histoire.

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Prologue II: Autour d'un verre

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Deux personnages ici.

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

**Note**: J'ai fait quelques petites modifications dans le premier prologue.

* * *

******Prologue II: Autour d'un verre**

* * *

_Dix ans plus tôt_

C'était une pièce sombre, un bureau éclairé par un lustre et un feu de cheminée. Devant les flammes, dans deux fauteuils, se trouvaient deux hommes, vêtus d'habits sombres. Chacun buvait un verre d'un liquide rouge. Aucun des deux ne parlait. L'un avait des cheveux blonds courts et des yeux verts surmontés de gros sourcils. L'autre était brun aux yeux violet, avec une petite mèche bouclée. Leurs vêtements étaient de riche facture et délicats. Leurs teint assez pâle.

Le brun regarda autour de lui et souffla «Tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Ton manoir est dans un état lamentable.

- J'y vis très bien.» Répliqua l'autre, fermement. «Ce n'est pas un peu de poussière qui va nous être fatal. Ma chambre, celles des enfants ainsi que leur salle de jeu, la cuisine, et la salle à manger sont relativement en bon état.

- Et le reste?

- A quoi bon? Ça ne sert pas.» Il but une nouvelle gorgée, fixant les flammes avec un air pensif.

L'autre continua, sourcils froncées «Et tu donnes n'importe quoi à manger à tes fils. Ils ont physiquement quatre ans. Ils doivent manger équilibré. Tu leurs donne des gâteaux et des sandwichs ou des choses brûlées ou crues. Tu leurs achètes des sucreries chez Oliver. Ce n'est pas bon pour eux.

- Ils en vivent très bien.» Grogna l'autre, posant son verre, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

Son interlocuteur insista, d'un ton plus ferme «Ce n'est pas parce que tu réussis la cuisine froide que tu dois leur donner juste ça. Ils ont besoin de choses plus nutritives et équilibrées.

- Et tu proposes quoi monsieur j'ai réponse à tout? Que je me marie?

- Ce serait une solution oui. Ou que tu fasses le ménage plus à fond. Je pensais que tu étais maniaque sur les bords?

- Pourquoi je le serais avec des pièces dont je ne sers pas?

- Et si tu as des invités?

- Ça se prévoit à l'avance.» Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules «Je nettoierais en prévision.» il eut un sourire éclatant, ses dents bien blanches semblant plus pointues «Allons Roderich, je ne te croyais pas aussi machiste.

- Je ne le suis pas. Quand je te proposais de te marier, je pensais à un calice. C'est l'équivalent du mariage pour un vampire.» Il se resservit un verre, lançant un sourire moqueur à son interlocuteur qui grogna, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues.

«Je le sais très bien. J'en ai eu un non?

- Mais ça fait 20 ans. Et vous n'étiez même pas proches. Ce n'était même pas un vrai calice et tu le sais très bien. C'était juste un arrangement. Ta protection contre son sang. Tes fils étaient un accident. Vous aviez couché une seule fois ensemble et ça a suffit. Il faut que tu te bouges Arthur.»

Ce dernier se redressa, deux crocs jaillissant de sa bouche «Mes fils ne sont pas une erreur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste dit que à la base, votre accord ne contenait pas le fait d'avoir des enfants.» il n'avait pas sourcillé à la colère de son ami, buvant tranquillement son verre. «J'espère que tu ne regrette pas ce type.

- Plutôt crever. J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, je l'ai laissé me dominer. On a eu ces enfants. Et il est partit pour rejoindre un de nos sombres cousins. Bâtard.» Il fit éclater son verre sous la pression de ses doigts.

«Pour en revenir au sujet. Tu les fais vivre dans un manoir sale, tu les nourris mal. Tu n'est pas assez présent.

- Je...

- SI! Tu t'absentes souvent le soir pour aller te restaurer en sang, et tu les emmènes une fois sur deux pour les laisser jouer dans leur coin. Tu les laisse seuls le reste du temps! Ils ont quatre ans!

- Je pars quand ils dorment.» Grommela l'autre, baissant les yeux vers le sol, mal à l'aise. Il passa sa langue sur ses crocs, soudain affamé. Il attrapa la bouteille et but une gorgée au goulot. Ce n'était qu'un ersatz, à boire à la place du sang,et c'était peu agréable mais ça apaisait la faim.

Roderich haussa un sourcil «Et s'ils se réveillent? S'ils font un cauchemar? S'il y a de l'orage et qu'ils ont peur? Tu n'es pas là pour eux!»

Arthur marmonna quelque chose «Tu vois une autre solution? Il faut bien que je me nourrisse. J'ai besoin de sang. Ça compose 50% de mon alimentation, parfois plus.» Il se leva, et lança un regard noir à son ami, la vérité le blessant un peu. Il n'était pas le meilleur des pères mais faisait de son mieux, voulant être aussi présent que possible mais il était seul. Là était le problème.

«C'est bien ce que je disais. Un calice arrangerait les choses. Tu n'aurais plus qu'à t'absenter pour les fêtes ou les choses dans ce genre. Tu aurais ta réserve de sang.

- Et pour mes fils? Ils en ont besoin aussi.

- Tu les emmènes le midi là-bas ou le soir éventuellement.» Roderich regarda son ami qui faisait les cent pas, une mine agacée sur le visage. «Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir régulièrement des rapports sexuels avec lui ou elle. Juste pour former le lien et après c'est bon.» il fit un geste de main.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, souriant d'un air narquois «Tu es bien placé pour dire ça monsieur j'ai trois calices. Tu ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde hein. tu as réussi à craquer les habitudes. BON SANG TU AS TROIS ÂMES-SOEURS. Deux femmes et un homme dont une paire de jumeaux albinos.» Il prit la bouteille pour boire une nouvelle gorgée.

L'autre haussa les épaules «Je sais que tu aimes ta liberté mon vieux. Mais tu en as besoin. Il ou elle pourras prendre soin des enfants, t'aider à nettoyer ce manoir, faire de bons petits plats...parce que tu es bon à chasser de la cuisine.

- Haha...c'est certain que je ne suis pas comme Oliver, toujours fourré derrière les fourneaux. Je ne suis pas ce raté moi.

- En attenant, il a un calice âme-sœur et des enfants.

- Pfff, c'est bien lui ça. Dire que c'est mon jumeau, j'ai honte.

- Je crois surtout que tu es jaloux. Il a mieux réussi que toi. Sa grande maison brille de partout, son jardin est une splendeur. Ses enfants sont vifs et intelligents, sa femme est délicieuse. Et tous le monde raffole de ses gâteaux et de ses pains.

- Il a perdu sa libeté.

- Tu as perdu la tienne quand tu a laissé ce type t'engrosser.

- La ferme!» Grogna Arthur, serrant les poings. Son ombre sembla grandir tandis que deux ailes jaillissaient de son dos, ses crocs luire dangereusement. Ses ongles grandirent jusqu'à devenir de grandes griffes. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent comme deux rubis. Sa voix était un grondement terrible.

«Tu crois me faire peur là? Tu va te calmer jeune homme!» Il fit claquer sa langue, avant de boire tranquillement une nouvelle gorgée, sans ciller.

L'autre gronda, encore plus en colère «Je tiens à ma liberté, il faut que je le dise comment pour que ça te rendre dans ta foutue tête de pioche?Je ne veux pas de fucking calice!

- Langage! Et dans ce cas, trouves au moins un domestique qui puisse servir de nounou et de cuisinier et ainsi pouvoir t'absenter sans les laisser seuls.» il posa son verre, croisant ensuite les mains pour fixer son ami dans les yeux. «J'en connais certain qui savent l'existence des vampires et qui seraient prêt à travailler pour l'un d'eux, même à fournir du sang si besoin est.»

Arthur se calme, se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, ses yeux se rivèrent sur le feu et il se mordilla la lèvre, pensif. «Hum...

- Réfléchis-y au moins, ça sera plus facile pour toi. Et si tu ne veux pas le mordre, tu n'es pas obligé.

- Non je ne le ou la mordrais pas, j'aurais l'impression d'engager une pros...

- Tu viens bien dans mon établissement.» Coupa Roderich, sourcils froncés.

Arthur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, boudeur «Ce n'est pas un bordel.

- Tu viens de comparer ceux qui offrent leur sang à des prostitués!

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne veux juste...je ne sais pas, ça me déplairait.» Que quelqu'un lui offre son sang sans être un calice, et vive chez lui lui rappelait sa plus grande erreur.

Roderich eut un vague sourire et tendit la main, la posant sur l'avant-bras de son ami «Que dirais-tu de les faire venir dans une semaine? Tu leurs parlerais et tu verrais si l'un d'eux te convient.

- Je vais aussi faire passer une annonce.

- Très bien mais n'engage pas d'humain. Comment justifiera tu que tes fils auront toujours 4 ans physique dans 5 ans?» il se leva et enfila son manteau «Ha oui et ne prends pas quelqu'un parce que tu trouve qu'il sent bon...tu veux? Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne le mordras pas, donc ne te bases pas là-dessus.»

Arthur grogna en réponse. Il ferait ce qu'il voudrait. Le jour où il obéirait à quelqu'un n'était pas venu.

* * *

_**A Suivre**_

Oui Roderich a trois âmes-soeurs. C'est un cas rarissime. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas abordé dans le prologue précédant car c'est un cas "unique" (dans sa génération), donc l'auteur n'en a pas parlé.


	3. Chapitre 1: Le contrat

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** Deux personnages ici.

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

* * *

******Chapitre 1: Le contrat**

* * *

Arthur resta avachi dans son fauteuil, entre deux personnes. Les deux envoyés par Roderich étaient polis, aimables, avaient des compétences certaines mais il était clair qu'ils espéraient devenir calices. Ils avaient tous deux fait des sous-entendus très clairs. Le vampire avait froidement rejeté leurs propositions à peine cachées. Il maudissait Roderich. Qu'avait-il dit à ces deux hommes? Qu'il était solitaire et avec deux enfants, ce qui était vrai? Il ne voulait pas d'une réserve de sang ou qu'un amant. Il voulait être en paix. Son mode de vie lui convenait. Il avait donc envoyé promener ces deux individus, sans vraiment montrer un intérêt envers eux.

S'ils étaient intéressés, lui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Roderich pourrait dire ce qu'il veut, il ne prendrait pas un type qui pourrait se croire assez important pour lui donner des ordres, parce qu'il était son amant ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Il va me faire une scène si je ne trouve personne et m'en envoyer d'autres jusqu'à ce que je cède.»

Il s'étira et alla se servir un verre de vin. Le liquide rouge brillait à la lumière du feu. Il but d'un trait, une goutte couleur sang coulant sur son menton. Il leva une main et s'essuya.

«Quelle journée...»

Et ce n'était que le matin. Il regretta de ne pas déjà avoir un serviteur qui lui aurait apporté un bon thé chaud et quelques biscuits. Et il espérait que ses enfants ne faisaient pas de bêtises dans leur salle de jeu. Il se massa les tempes. Non. Courage, c'était bientôt terminé. Encore un. Et ce serait fini, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts.

«Je n'ai pas besoin...peut-être que si en fait.» Ça faisait mal de l'admettre mais seul il était débordé. Il avait du mal à concilier son héritage et ses enfants, ses sorties nocturnes et les tâches de la maison et il détestait laisser ses fils seuls le soir. Roderich avait raison, il n'était pas un bon père. Penser que Oliver était meilleur que lui à ce niveau lui donnait un goût aigre dans la bouche. Il n'était pas jaloux...absolument pas...mais il avait bien conscience qu'il était trop seul.

Seulement il était méfiant. Hors de question qu'il tombe encore sur quelqu'un qui profiterait de lui pour vivre plus longtemps. Quitte à fouiller la mémoire des gens pour être certain de leur bonne foi.

Il se leva et alla à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir le dernier dans le couloir...personne.

«Quoi?»

Il était encore là tout à l'heure. Avait-il été agressé par un des rejetés? Pas qu'il était inquiet mais il n'avait pas envie que l'on salisse sa maison. Le sang ça avait du mal à partir. Il renifla dans l'air. Rien. Une moue au visage il fit quelques pas. Où était-il? Il entendit soudain des voix venant de leur grande salle de bain. Ses fils. Il alla dans cette direction, curieux.

Ses fils étaient là. L'un des deux était assis sur la table, et un homme aux cheveux blonds lui bandait le genou. L'enfant retenait ses larmes, serrant sa peluche en forme d'ours contre lui.

«Allons» Fit l'adulte «Soit courageux, c'est bientôt fini. Tu as été très brave!»

L'autre petit tournait autour de la table en babillant. «C'est pas ma faute si Mattie est tombé. On jouait au chevalier et au dragon. Cette fois c'était lui le dragon et il a glissé sur la moquette!

- Je suis toujours le dragon. Et tu allais trop vite, du coup j'ai trébuché sur un plis.» gémit l'autre, les larmes aux yeux.

Son frère gonfla les joues. «Pardon Mattie.» Il semblait réellement penaud.

L'adulte rit «La prochaine fois, faites attention quand vous courrez. Un tapis n'est pas forcement moelleux.

- Dans nos chambres si.

- Oui mais là c'était le couloir. Ton frère est tombé violemment. Il a même une bosse.» il mouilla un linge et frotta le visage du petit blessé. «Tout va bien. C'est fini.»

L'enfant gémit «Je veux papa.

- On va aller frapper à son bureau. Il te fera un câlin et tout ira mieux.

- Oui.» murmura le garçon. «Pardon...» fit-il soudain «Je suis très malpoli, je n'ai pas dit mon nom. Je m'appelle Matthew. Et mon frère s'appelle Alfred.»

L'autre croisa les bras, sans doute boudeur de ne pas avoir pu se présenter lui-même. Puis il demanda «Et toi?

- Je m'appelle Francis.

- Tu viens faire quoi ici?

- Je viens parce que ton papa cherche un domestique. Je viens donc proposer mes services.» Il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclé de Matthew et le posa par terre. L'enfant prit la main de son jumeau, cherchant réconfort.

Alfred fit «Ho. C'est vrai papa en a parlé.» il fit une petite moue «Tu sais cuisiner?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Parce que papa ne fait que brûler les choses, c'est pas bon!» il fit la grimaçe «Tonton Ollie nous fait parfois des choses chaudes mais pas tout le temps. Du coup on mange souvent froid.» Il eut un air triste en disant ses mots, comme s'il voulait attendrir son interlocuteur.

«Et bien si je suis choisis je vous ferais plein de plats chauds.

- Tu sais faire la tourte au steak et aux rognons?» Demanda Matthew, une moue très gourmande au visage , avant d'ajouter «Et les crêpes?

- Oui. J'ai travaillé dans une boulangerie et dans un restaurant. Je sais faire plein de plats.»

Alfred tapa dans ses mains «Papa devrait te prendre alors!»

Arthur toussota pour attirer l'attention. «Ne décide pas à ma place mon chéri!»

Ils se retournèrent et il eut un sourire en voyant l'homme rougir légèrement. Puis ce dernier s'approche et le salua «Monsieur.»

Le vampire allait répondre quand une délicieuse odeur parvint à ses narines. Une sensation de faim creusa immédiatement son estomac. Mais il était parfaitement capable de se contrôler, il n'était pas un des sombres cousins de son espèce. Mais ce type sentait vraiment bon. Son sang devait être savoureux. Il se reprit et fit «Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

- Un de vos fils est tombé et s'est blessé au genou. Son frère m'a demandé de le soigner puisque vous étiez occupé.»

Arthur hocha la tête et s'accroupit face à Matthew «Tout va bien mon ange?

- Oui..» renifla l'enfant. «Ça pique un peu mais ça va.»

Son père hocha la tête et ordonna à ses fils de retourner dans leur chambre, promettant qu'il viendrait jouer avec eux après avoir parlé avec l'homme.

Alfred osa «Prends le papa, il est gentil!» Il fila sous le froncement de sourcils de l'adulte.

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'humain. «Va m'attendre dans mon bureau, je vais me faire un thé.» Le passage au tutoiement signifiait qu'il envisageait déjà de le prendre.

* * *

Francis se pencha sur la feuille, elle était dans une étrange matière. Les lettres noires semblaient briller sur fond dorée. Arthur buvait sa boisson, silencieusement. L'humain osa lever les yeux vers son futur (il l'espérait) employeur. Puis baissa les yeux sur le papier.

«**1) Ne pas poser de questions**.»

Arthur se sentit obliger de justifier ce point «Je n'aime pas les gens trop curieux. Si ça touche à ton travail, tu peux. Si ça touche à ma vie ou mes secrets...non.»

Francis hocha la tête. Il comprenait. C'était normal de se protéger contre la curiosité d'un inconnu.

«**2) Assurer le ménage, la cuisine, la garde des enfants**.»

Arthur fit, d'un ton sec «Si tu ne sais pas cuisiner ou quoique ce soit...tu peux partir. Je veux quelqu'un qui puisse donner des repas équilibrées à mes enfants.

Je sais cuisiner. Comme je j'ai dit à vos fils. J'ai travaillé de mes 12 ans à mes 17 ans dans une boulangerie-pâtisserie. Et de mes 17 ans à mes 22 ans dans un restaurant.

- Parfait.» Déclara Arthur, avant de dire «Et ensuite?

- De mes 22 ans à mes 25 ans j'ai travaillé comme valet chez un jeune homme qui avait besoin de personnel pour le ménage et la cuisine.» il continua, mal à l'aise «Il m'a renvoyé quand il s'est trouvé quelqu'un...il ne voulait pas d'hommes près de la personne qu'il aimait.»

Arthur hocha la tête. Bien il n'avait pas été renvoyé pour sa conduite ou son travail. Son patron était juste un imbécile. «Et durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler?

- Des petits métiers, ici et là...juste assez pour vivre.»

Le vampire détaille d'un œil critique l'humain. Un peu trop maigre à son goût. Et l'air fatigué. Enfin il allait se remplumer et se reposer un peu mieux ici. D'ici un ou deux mois il serait en bien meilleure forme. Il fit signe à l'autre de continuer à lire.

«**3) Suivre mes directives, mêmes les plus étranges, sans poser de questions**.»

Francis leva les yeux et allait dire quelque chose quand l'autre le stoppa «C'est-à-dire...quand je demande de la viande saignante pour mes fils et moi, tu en sers. Tu te débrouilles mais tu en sers. Si je veux de la viande bien cuite, c'est pareil!»

L'humain eut un sourire malicieux «Et pas de questions, d'accord. Ne vous en faites pas, mon ancien employeur avait aussi des directives étranges question repas.

- Bref ça vaut pour tout. Même le ménage, ton attitude..tout.»

L'humain hocha la tête «**4) Couvrir les enfants quand ils sortent et leurs mettre l'onguent sur la peau.**»

Arthur souligna «Même en été. Ils doivent être entièrement couvert, avoir un chapeau, des lunettes teintée et de l'onguent. Ils ont la peau FRAGILE.» Il ne vit pas le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandir.

«**5) Ne répondez pas aux questions sur ma personne ou sur les enfants. Même à mes amis.»**

Le vampire se frotta la nuque «Je suis d'un naturel méfiant.»

**«6) Ne sortez pas en ville**** seul**** le soir.»**

Arthur savait qu'il y avait pas mal de vampire dans le coin et préférait que son serviteur ne se fasse pas mordre par un de leurs ''cousin''.

**«7) Enfermez-vous à clé dans votre chambre à partir de 22H30. 23H30 quand je suis absent. Vous avez donc quartier libre quand j'emmène les enfants dehors.»**

Et il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de faire une crise de somnambulisme et le mordre, attiré par son odeur. Il ne le tuerait pas, c'est vrai mais quand même. Il avait parfois des pulsions de prédateur. Il ne fallait pas prendre de risques.

Francis haussa un sourcil «C'est tout?

- Oui.

- Très bien, où dois-je signer?»

Arthur piqua le doigt de son interlocuteur et lui signifia de le poser sur la feuille, puis il lui tendit sa plume pour qu'il mette son nom.

Une fois les formalités faites, le vampire roula le parchemin et allait le ranger quand l'humain fit, d'un ton hésitant. «Au fait...

- Hum?

- Vous êtes un vampire non?» Il eut un sourire «mon ancien employeur en était un aussi, j'ai reconnue toutes les règles, les siennes étaient très semblables...»

Le visage de son employeur était à garder en mémoire.

_**A Suivre**_


	4. Chapitre 2: Sortie d'un soir

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** FACE Family + quelques humains

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

**Note**: C'est une époque un peu spéciale, un genre de 19e siècle, d'époque victorienne, avec des inventions plus modernes. La magie existe mais n'est maîtrisé que par peu d'humains. Généralement ils en ont peur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Sortie d'un soir**_

* * *

Francis regarda autour de lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel confort. Une grande chambre tapissée d'une moquette blanche, avec un papier peint blanc orné de fleurs. Les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient rouges, comme les draps du lit. Le matelas était moelleux et les couvertures bien chaudes et douces. Il y avait une commode et une armoire, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque pleine de livres. Une porte menait à une petite salle de bain. Il rangea ses affaires, presque timidement, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il avait été choisi pour un tel emploi. Il aurait un travail énorme au début mais le vampire lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller à son rythme.

«C'est incroyablement confortable pour un serviteur.»

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était une chambre d'ami à la base. Il vit alors un uniforme accroché dans l'armoire, avec une note.

_Je l'ai fait faire. J'espère qu'il est à ta taille._

Haussant un sourcil, il se dévêtit et enfila l'habit, se rendant compte qu'il était bien, si ce n'est un peu grand. Mais vu qu'il avait pas mal maigris durant ces 6 mois de privations, ce n'était pas si mal. Il allait sans doute se rétablir en mangeant mieux maintenant.

«Courage.»

Il avait déjà travaillé pour un vampire. Celui-ci ne devait pas être différent des trois qu'il avait fréquenté. Il n'avait pas peur et ne tremblait pas en voyant ces crocs blancs. Il savait que ces êtres, ceux de sang-pur, maîtrisaient parfaitement leurs pulsions et que les morsures involontaires étaient rares. Et cet Arthur ne semblait pas du genre déviant qui boit tout le sang.

Se levant il sortit et suivit le couloir poussiéreux. «Oui, je vais avoir du travail.» Soupira-t-il. Apparemment ce Kirkland n'avait jamais nettoyé certains endroits, ou négligemment. Il arriva dans le salon principal où le vampire lisait son journal alors que ses enfants jouaient, assis sur le tapis, bavardant entre eux. Il toussota, et croisa un regard vert amusé.

«Bien bien, cela semble t'aller comme un gant.

- Oui...je vous remercie.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te présenter les enfants, tu les connais déjà. Cependant...je le fais quand même, pour être certain «Voici Matthew, c'est l'aîné.» Le petit garçon aux boucles blondes leva la tête, faisant un petit sourire au serviteur. «Et son petit frère jumeau s'appelle Alfred!» Le petit blond à la petite mèche se leva et se précipita vers le serviteur.

«Tu vas faire à manger hein? On ne mangera plus les trucs brûlés de papa?»

Arthur rougit et allait dire quelque chose quand son fils se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un sourire adorable et innocent. L'adulte grommela et fit «Demande poliment. Ce n'est pas un esclave, c'est un serviteur. Respecte-le et sois aimable!»

L'enfant eut une moue et fit «Pardon...alors tu vas préparer quoi?»

Francis eut un petit rire et fit «Je ne décide pas des menus tout seul. Ton père est celui qui choisi les plats.

- En fait, tu pourras choisir quand je ne déciderais pas moi-même.» il prit un air pensif «Ce soir, tu devrais donner de l'ersatz aux enfants en plus de la nourriture. Je te monterais où sont les bouteilles de cette boisson.

- Ha oui. Mais c'est étrange.

- Pardon?

- Mon ancien employeur ne mélangeait pas ses deux sortes d'alimentations. Même pour ses cadets.

- Oui mais mes fils sont des dhampires. Ils peuvent mélanger les choses. Et puis c'est de l'ersatz. Ce n'est pas du vrai.» Il se leva et replia son journal «Je sors ce soir, je dois...boire. Et ça ne veux pas dire aller me saouler.

- Je comprends». Francis hocha la tête, et attendit. «A quelle heure partez-vous?

Arthur grimaça. Il ne semblait pas heureux de partir ce soir précisément. Pas le premier soir où son serviteur restait ici. Il se tortilla. Un silence s'installa et il se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher, d'un ton grognon «Finalement, je vais me contenter d'Ersatz ce soir.» Il fit signe à son valet de le suivre vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était grande, lumineuse, chaude, avec une table de bois au milieu. Il y avait de la place, tout était 'moderne'.

«J'ai rempli les réserves hier. Tout est frais.» Arthur s'assit à la table, fixant l'autre blond. Comme s'il le surveillait. «Pendant que tu prépares, tu vas me parler de toi.»

Francis hésita «De moi?

- Ton histoire. Tu as 26 ans non? Tu as fait quoi durant toutes ces années?»

Francis sortit quelques ingrédients, réfléchit à la recette. Et se mit au travail. «Je suis orphelin. On m'a trouvé quand j'avais trois ans sur le parvis d'une église, avec un étrange bracelet que personne ne pouvait enlever. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, je disais que ''_j'avais fait une bêtise et que j'avais mis papa en colère_''. On a cherché mes parents mais on n'a trouvé personne. Jamais quiconque ne m'a réclamé.»

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Un bracelet? Que personne ne pouvait retirer? Étrange. Il secoua la tête et fit, d'un ton intéressé «Ensuite?»

Le cuisiner alluma le feu et mit à chauffer la viande. «J'ai passé deux ans dans la section des plus jeunes. A cinq ans, on envoyait les enfants cirer les chaussures dans la rue l'après-midi ou le matin, selon les jours. A six ans, j'ai commencé l'école. Parallèlement on m'a fait livré les journaux ou toujours cirer les chaussures. Ça a continué pendant quelques années. J'ai un des meilleurs élèves, j'apprenais vite. L'école a voulu m'envoyer dans un niveau supérieur quand j'ai eu 12 ans mais l'orphelinat à refusé car cela trop cher. J'ai été mis en apprentissage chez un boulanger-pâtissier. J'ai appris à faire le pain et les gâteaux. Ça a duré 5 ans. Durant mes temps libres, je continuais à étudier pour le plaisir. Le patron a arrêté, il était vieux. Il n'a pas voulu que je garde la boutique. Trop jeune qu'il disait. Je faisais pourtant plus de travail que lui.»

Arthur grogna. Il était donc exploité? Et s'était retrouvé à la rue sans rien? Quelle enflure ce type. Il marmonna «Tu as alors trouvé un emploi dans un restaurant?

- Oui. Un client de la boutique m'a recommandé à un ami cuisinier. J'avais économisé assez pour louer une petite chambre sous les toits.» Il grimaça, sortant la viande du feu et se mettant à faire la pâte. «C'était très dur. Je dormais peu. Je faisais le plus dur. Ça a duré jusqu'à mes 22 ans. J'ai été renvoyé sous une accusation mensongère.

- C'est-à-dire?»

Francis frotta ses mains pleines de farine. «On m'a accusé de voler de la nourriture.

- Tu ne mangeais pas à ta faim?»

L'autre baissa les yeux, confirmant les craintes du vampire qui se dit que, décidément, son serviteur avait vraiment besoin de se refaire une santé.

L'autre fit «Je n'ai jamais eu faim. Je mangeais juste assez.» il rougit «Mais je n'ai pas volé. Je ne suis pas un voleur.» il se souvenait parfaitement de l'humiliation. De la honte. De la colère et de l'indignation. Il avait tenté de se défendre mais qui croirait un orphelin alors que son accusateur était quelqu'un venant d'une famille respectable? Il avait été mis à la porte. Il avait alors erré dans les rues, se demandant comment il allait vivre, manger et payer son loyer maintenant.

Arthur hocha la tête «Je te crois.» Il se leva et alla se servit un verre d'alcool, mélangeant deux liquide dans le récipient. Il se rassit.

«Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas mélanger?

- Les boissons, ça va.» Il renifla l'air et fit «Tu fais la tourte comme Matthew le voulait?

- Je me suis dit que faire quelque chose qu'ils aimaient pour un premier repas serait une bonne idée.

- Très bonne. Dommage que je ne mange pas ce soir.

- Il en restera, vous pourrez en manger demain.

- J'y compte bien.» Il but une petite gorgée et continua «Ensuite? Tu as donc 22 ans et tu te retrouves sans rien. Qu'as-tu fait? Tu t'es retrouvé chez un vampire. Comment?

- Oui. En fait, j'ai cherché dans le journal du travail et lors d'une rencontre un homme m'a proposé de travailler dans une maison pour clients spéciaux. Ici, dans cette ville. Il m'assurait que je ne manquerais de rien et que je serais heureux. Mais je ne voulais pas être un pro...»

Arthur éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard surpris. Il se reprit et gloussa «Si c'est bien ce que je crois, ce n'est pas un bordel. C'est un établissement où vont les vampires comme moi. Les gens engagés ici y vivent ou viennent pour la nuit. Ils donnent leur sang. Jamais assez pour que leur santé soit menacé. Au pire ils tombent dans les pommes, au mieux ils ont très faim.» Il haussa un sourcil et fit, curieux «Je me demande qui t'as fait la proposition. Roderich le tuerait s'il savait que ses agents sous-entendent que son établissement est un bordel.»

Francis eut l'air surpris et soulagé. «Haa...je me demandais si mon apparence voulait dire que je pouvais faire que ça.

- Rassures-toi.

- Un homme était là et m'a arrêté dans le couloir. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un valet chez lui et aussi quelqu'un pour surveiller sa petite sœur et son petit frère.»

Arthur réfléchit sur qui il connaissait «A quoi ressemblait-il?

- Grand, blond coiffé en pics, aux yeux bleus et fumant beaucoup la pipe.

- Hoo Il s'appelait Lars?

- Oui.J'ai travaillé pour lui pendant 3 ans, jusqu'à mes 25 ans. J'ai perdu ma place depuis environ 6 mois.

- Hum...il s'est trouvé un calice depuis 7 mois. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il t'a donné ton congé.

- Pourquoi?

- La première année suivant la création du lien avec un calice âme-sœur, le vampire est extrêmement jaloux, possessif et protecteur. Il ne supporte pas qu'un être étranger à sa famille s'approche de son précieux compagnon. Son calice est un homme. Qui aime les hommes. Donc tous les serviteurs masculins se sont vu chassés. Le seul garçon toléré étant son petit frère de 8 ans.» Il fronça les sourcils «Il t'a bien donné tes gages au moins?»

Francis rougit «Oui. Mais tout est passé dans le loyer d'une petite chambre et j'ai gagné juste assez pour manger.

- Pas assez. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remplumer ici!» Il termina son verre qu'il reposa sur la table. Il resta pensif, et regarda droit devant lui. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Et se leva «Finalement je vais y aller. J'ai vraiment faim.» Il se retourna vers Francis et s'exclama «...Tu les couches à neuf heures, après un bain.

- Tu me fais confiance finalement?

- ….Oui.» Il enfila son manteau noir et sortit, soufflant un peu de vapeur blanche dans l'air froid du soir. Il traversa le grande jardin et franchit le portail de métal, le refermant derrière lui. La rue était calme, des lumières brillaient aux fenêtres. Des rires venaient de la taverne la plus proche. Il fit quelques pas, les yeux levés vers les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Il accéléra et arriva rapidement devant une grande maison blanche. La porte était gardé par un homme en uniforme violet et doré. Toutes les fenêtres étaient allumés.

Le gardien fit un pas «Seigneur Kirkland?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes en avance, vous venez plus tard d'habitude.

- J'ai un serviteur pour s'occuper de mes fils, je peux venir plus tôt.» Il poussa la porte. Le hall était dans des nuances rouge. Tapisseries aux murs, un fin tapis au milieu d'un sol carrelé noir et blanc. Au bout il y avait un escalier qui se divisait en deux, un à gauche et un à droite. Sur l'un des tapisseries il y avait les armoiries de la famille de Roderich. Dans le couloir il y avait des portes, deux de chaque côté. C'était une manoir pour les vampires. Ils étaient les invités ici. Des humains étaient accueillis ici. Comme des gens qui offraient leur sang. Des chambres étaient placés au premier étage, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer ou pour ceux qui vivaient là, car ils y travaillaient comme cuisiniers ou serveurs. Il y avait aussi un petit théâtre. Roderich avait fait de ce lieu un endroit paisible et accueillant. Arthur poussa une porte à gauche, entrant dans un grande salon. Des tas de petites tables entourées de larges fauteuils rouge. Un petit orchestre était placé sur une petite scène. Il y avait un bar au fond, tenu par deux jeunes hommes souriants.

Arthur se laissa tomber devant une table. Il ferma les yeux. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant une voix «Monsieur Kirkland?

- ….Oui?

- Vous venez manger?»

Il jeta un regard amusé au jeune homme «A ton avis gamin?» rit-il, un sourcil haussé.

L'arrivant rougit de gêne et fit «Vous voulez...quelqu'un de vous avez déjà mordu ou un nouveau?

- ….Peu m'importe.» Murmura-t-il. «Et sers moi un whisky aussi.»

Une personne vient s'asseoir près de lui, Arthur rouvrit les yeux. Une odeur parvint à son nez. Il le plissa. Comparé à la délicieuse odeur de Francis...ce garçon n'avait pas une senteur intéressante. Comme quelque chose de trop épicé.

«Bonsoir monsieur Kirkland.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Et je viens souvent.

- Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Mes parents m'ont jeté dehors et Seigneur Roderich m'a offert une place chez lui. Je suis à la fois calice d'un soir et je travaille en cuisine.

- Jeté dehors?

- Je refusais de me marier avec la peste qu'ils avaient choisis.» marmonna le garçon, un peu gêné.

Arthur eut un petit ricanement et lui fit signe de tendre le poignet. «Tu ne l'as jamais fait?

- Non.

- Hum...tu ne le sais pas mais ici on mord au poignet, pas au cou. C'est plus agréable pour les gens comme toi. Et ça permet d'être mordu deux fois. Enfin comme c'est ton premier soir, je serais sans doute le seul.» Arthur fit sortir ses crocs, et sentit l'autre frissonner. «N'ai pas peur.» il planta ses dent dans la chair. Le goût du sang arriva dans sa bouche. Bien vite, il s'arrêta, relâchant délicatement sa prise. Et s'essuya la bouche d'un mouchoir. Pas terrible, il avait un goût un peu étrange dans la bouche. C'était peut-être lui qui n'était pas en forme ce soir?

«Va manger gamin. Ça te fera du bien» Il prit son verre d'alcool et but quelques gorgées, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Il était tranquille, un peu rassasié et le goût dans sa bouche était passé. Il n'allait pas tarder. Ce soir il voulait rentrer tôt. Il regarda autour de lui, des tas de personnes discutaient paisiblement. Il savait que les humains caressaient l'espoir d'être une âme-sœur, ce qui leur assureraient une vie paisible et heureuse. Certains n'avaient rien à perdre. D'autres espéraient juste que le vampire veuille le garder comme simple calice, quitte à partager avec d'autre. Jamais il n'avait eu un intérêt pour un être. Pas avant le père des jumeaux. Son sang avait un goût plaisant. Il avait de l'humour. Il connaissait des choses, et était de discussion agréable. Arthur lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez lui, en échange de son sang. Un jour il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en se laissant dominer. Et au matin l'autre était parti, emportant des bijoux précieux. Il l'avait cherché mais n'avait pu le retrouver. Il avait récupérer une grande partie de ses bijoux grâce à ses réseaux et avait appris que il s'était lié à un vampire de l'autre catégorie.

Cela avait été une amère trahison.

Il avait bardé de sorts sa maison, personne ne pouvait y entrer sans permission.

Et les enfants étaient nés, devenant son rayon de soleil, sa joie.

Il leva les yeux quand quelqu'un s'approcha «Seigneur Kirkland, avez-vous encore faim?

- Moui.

- Alors puis-je me proposer?

- Pourquoi pas?» Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et de tendre le poignet. Son odeur n'était pas terrible non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce soir? Il n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. Ou peut-être n'avait-il juste pas de chance pour une fois. Le goût du sang de cet homme le fit grimacer mentalement. Comme s'il avalait quelque chose d'amer ou de trop salé. Il fit bonne figure et remercia aimablement l'individu, avant de se lever, laissant une poignée de pièce d'or sur la table.

Il sortit. Il retourna chez lui sans un regard en arrière, ne voulant qu'une chose: être chez lui.

_Il se sentait un peu lourd, comme s'il avait trop mangé. _

_Peut-être avait-il trop bu par contre. Son cocktail puis le whisky, peut-être était-ce trop._

* * *

**_A suivre_**


	5. Chapitre 3: Blessure

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** FACE Family

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

**Note**: C'est une époque un peu spéciale, un genre de 19e siècle, d'époque victorienne, avec des inventions plus modernes. La magie existe mais n'est maîtrisé que par peu d'humains. Généralement ils en ont peur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Blessure**_

* * *

Arthur s'habitua vite à avoir un serviteur à la maison, il s'habitua vite à se réveiller tôt le matin et a descendre pour le trouver aux fourneaux. Il s'était habitué à se voir servir une copieuse assiette délicieuse, chaque jour différente. Il invitait Francis a s'en servir également une et à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils échangeaient des idées, des avis. Ils parlaient d'Histoire, de philosophie. Arthur racontait ses voyages, sa jeunesse. Il profitait de ce temps où ses fils dormaient et où il se retrouvait seul avec l'autre blond. Il lui imposait de manger une assiette complète avec lui. Il semblait satisfait de le voir aller de mieux en mieux, de devenir en meilleure forme. Son manoir devenait de plus en plus agréable. Francis nettoyait, lavait, sortait certains tapis et tapisseries du grenier pour remplacer certains un peu abîmés. Arthur trouvait très bien de se voir servir un thé chaud à différentes heures de la journée. Des repas chauds et délicieux étaient dévorés par ses fils. Lui-même profitait de la nourriture quand il pouvait la manger. Les enfants devenaient plus obéissants et dociles.

Un jour Francis demanda «Je voulais savoir une chose. Chez votre ami Roderich. Les gens a qui les vampires boivent du sang...comment elles font pour aller aussi bien en se faisant affaiblir si souvent?» C'était une question importante. Il ne devait pas y avoir tant de donneurs que ça, comment faisaient-ils pour se remettre de une, voir de deux morsures? «Autant pour les calices je peux comprendre mais...»

Arthur avait eu un sourire malicieux. Il avait prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de thé et avait dit, d'un ton amusé «La magie. Les vampires ont créée une potion qui régénère totalement quelqu'un qui a perdu du sang. La recette est compliquée donc on n'en a juste assez pour les maisons de vampires. Les calices eux n'en ont pas besoin, ils récupèrent rapidement par eux-même.» il haussa les épaules et ajouta, mutin «Les humains ne sont pas prêt à recevoir ce savoir. Et étrangement la potion ne marche que sur des gens qui ont été mordus par un vampire.»

Son serviteur posait parfois des questions sur ses semblables, l'air sincèrement intéressé et Arthur lui répondait souvent, même s'il occultait certaines choses. Ça lui changeait d'avoir un interlocuteur, lui qui était habitué à vivre seul, avec juste deux enfants. C'était bien agréable. Parfois l'humain le taquinait et il répondait, tout aussi moqueur et narquois. Ces chamailleries les amusaient bien.

Ce matin-là, Arthur se réveilla. Il avait fait des cauchemars. Se levant il grogna. La veille il avait encore une fois mal digéré le sang qu'il avait bu. Et aucune odeur ne lui plaisait. Ça avait empiré au fil du temps. Au début le sang avait juste mauvais goût et il se sentait lourd. Puis il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars comme s'il avait fait une indigestion. Il avait ensuite eu mal au ventre. Il traînait les pieds pour revenir chez lui. Il buvait une potion aux plantes pour aider la digestion. Il se blottissait dans son lit, et tentait de dormir malgré son mal de cœur. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il avait fait des recherches mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'avait prit aucun sang spécial et tout lui était tombé dessus du jour au lendemain. Seule l'odeur de Francis lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive en ce moment?» Grogna-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains «J'ai attrapé quelque chose? Non ça dure depuis deux mois.» Il se leva et se massa les tempes. «Je devrais en parler à Roderich.»

_Et admettre une faiblesse? Jamais._

_«_Demain soir, je prends de l'ersatz! J'en ai assez!»

Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, descendant vers la salle à manger. Il était tôt mais il se levait toujours à l'aube. Francis aussi. Il devait déjà être à la cuisine.

Arthur leva les yeux de son assiette de pancakes, disant d'un ton clair «Dans deux jours, je recevrais du monde pour le déjeuner. Il y aura...» Il compta pour lui-même. «Mes deux frères et ma belle-sœur, Roderich et ses trois calices...donc sept personnes.»

Francis hocha la tête, avant de dire, aimablement «Je ferais un repas délicieux dans ce cas.

- Très bien. Tu t'occuperas des enfants pour ne pas qu'ils viennent déranger.» Arthur s'essuya la bouche de sa serviette. Il s'étira et se leva «Je vais réveiller mes fils ce matin. Prépares leur petit-déjeuner.» il se dirigea vers la chambre. Pour le moment, ils partageaient la même mais ils finiraient par avoir chacun la sienne quand ils seraient plus grands.

La pièce était grande et confortable, aux couleurs chaudes et lumineuses. Arthur alla ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière. Il neigeait. Un temps idéal pour un vampire comme lui. Sans soleil il pouvait sortir autant qu'ils le désirait, sans risque aucun.

Il s'assit sur le lit d'Alfred. «Mon chéri, réveilles-toi!» Il secoua doucement le petit qui ouvrit ses yeux bleus. «C'est l'heure de se lever mon cœur.» L'enfant se redressa en position assise, baillant et montrant ses petits crocs blancs. A son âge, il avait du mal à les cacher.

«Bonjour papa!» Il sauta au cou du vampire dans un cri joyeux, câlin comme chaque matin. Son teint était plus doré que quelques mois auparavant où il était très pâle, à cause d'un enfermement un peu trop long dans le manoir. Francis profitait de l'hiver pour les faire sortir.

Arthur rit et se leva pour aller prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il habilla son fils qui sautillait littéralement sur place, affamé. «Du calme, les crêpes ne vont pas s'envoler!

Alfred partit en courant hors de la chambre, en criant «PETIT-DEJEUNER!» Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre.

Le vampire se tourna vers le lit de Matthew qui s'était réveillé, se frottant les yeux avec fatigue. Le petit murmura «Papa?» Il tendit ses petits bras vers l'adulte, voulant un câlin lui-aussi. L'être de la nuit habilla son enfant et le prit dans ses bras pour le faire descendre. Le petit restait tranquillement dans les bras de son père. Ils rejoignirent les deux autres. Alfred dévorait déjà.

Son père le réprimanda «Tu aurais pu attendre ton frère Al!

- Mattie traîne tout le temps!

- Alfred!» fut le rappel à l'ordre inutile.

Arthur se resservit une tasse de thé. «Ce matin, tu iras faire quelques achats. Il faut racheter des potions et de l'ersatz.

- D'accord j'emmènerais les enfants avec moi.» Il posa une assiette devant l'aîné des jumeaux qui se jeta dessus avec un air affamé.

Le vampire hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et retourna vers son bureau, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à l'odeur fantastique de son serviteur.

* * *

Francis marchait dans les rues, tenant la main de Matthew tandis que Alfred courait dans la neige devant eux, tournoyant sous les flocons. Il en avala plusieurs, multipliant les grimaces qui faisaient rire son jumeau. Puis il partait comme une flèche et dérapait.

Le serviteur cria, inquiet «Ne t'éloigne pas!

- Non!» rit le petit en revenant. «On pourra jouer dans le jardin tout à l'heure?

- Bien sûr! Il n'y a pas de soleil donc tout va bien!» il attrapa le petit et le souleva dans ses bras sous les rires des jumeaux. Il le posa sur ses épaules, sous les exclamations joyeuses du plus jeune.

Soudain une silhouette se plaça devant eux. C'était un homme grand et pâle. Il portait des vêtements noirs. Matthew se serra contre son gardien, apeuré, sachant instinctivement de qui il s'agissait. Alfred grogna, méfiant.

«Bonjour jeune homme.» Fit l'être d'une voix veloutée «Est-ce vous qui sentez si bon?»

Francis ne sut pas quoi répondre, se sentant paralysé sur place. Le jumeau sur ses épaules cria soudain, montrant ses crocs «VA T'EN, IL EST A PAPA! Alors laisse-le tranquille ou papa va te frapper, méchant!»

Heureusement la rue était déserte. L'enfant était tendu, sentant que l'humain qui le portait n'était pas en sécurité. Il était jeune mais savait d'instinct les règles de son peuple. Il savait que l'homme ne mordrait pas Francis de force mais pouvait l'hypnotiser ou le charmer. Bref il fallait le faire partir!

L'homme haussa un sourcil «Vraiment?

- Oui! C'est ma maman!»

Francis allait dire quelque chose quand Matthew serra sa main, comme pour lui dire de se taire.

Alfred rajouta «Papa aime juste pas mettre son aura sur quelqu'un». Il fit un sourire plein de crocs à son interlocuteur. «Mais si tu touche maman, papa va se fâcher tout rouge!»

Sa ressemblance avec Francis sembla convaincre le vampire qui fit un signe de tête et partit. L'enfant demanda à descendre et se mit devant l'adulte, bombant sa poitrine «Faut que tu fasses attention, tu sens bon pour un vampire!»

Matthew hocha la tête, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un revienne attaquer leur nourrice. «Si un méchant t'attaque, on pourra pas te protéger!»

Francis s'accroupit face à l'enfant «Pourquoi tu as dis que j'étais ta maman Alfred, je suis un homme.

- Papa a dit que les calices pouvaient avoir des enfants...les vampires aussi!

- Mais je suis un homme! Ce n'est...

- Et alors? Le monsieur m'a cru!» fit fièrement l'enfant. «Et puis il t'aurait mordu sinon!» En fait il n'était pas certain mais avait senti un danger venant de cet homme, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait comme son père.

L'adulte rit doucement et reprit la main des jumeaux avant de dire «Très bien, merci mon petit héros!» Le petit rougit et prit un air fier, ravi de l'éloge. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel. Francis sourit et demanda alors «Tu disais que je sentais bon.

- Tu sens vraiment très très bon. Les vampires risquent de t'approcher. Deviens le calice de papa et tu seras en sécurité!» expliqua l'enfant. «Comme ça, personne ne te mordra, à part papa!» il semblait très fier de son idée. Matthew hocha la tête, totalement d'accord avec l'idée d'avoir leur nounou pour eux pour un très long moment. Et puis son père ne serait plus tout seul. Il serait heureux.

L'homme rougit «Alfred, ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais pourquoi? Tout le monde serait heureux comme ça!

- Parce que...Je suis trop banal pour quelqu'un comme ton père. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille quelqu'un comme moi pour partager sa longue vie.

- Ça veut dire quoi banal?» Intervint Matthew, ouvrant de grands yeux. «Tu es très gentil, tu fais bien la cuisine et tu fais rire papa!»

Francis soupira. Ces enfants avaient peut-être l'air d'avoir quatre ans et agissaient comme des petits de cet âge mais faisaient parfois preuve d'intelligence. Ils avaient bien plus de quatre années d'existence en réalité. «Disons que je ne pense pas que votre papa choisisse quelqu'un juste pour son odeur.

- Tu le fais rire.

- Il sourit beaucoup plus.

- Il mange plus aussi.»

Francis songea que après sa cuisine désastreuse, c'était normal qu'ils prennent plaisir à manger ses repas. Et son employeur aimait juste parler avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas spécialement lui. Il était trop quelconque pour un vampire aussi brillant et intelligent que Arthur Kirkland. Et l'homme devait le trouver trop jeune. Trop pauvre. Trop peu cultivé. Il avait étudié autant que possible durant ses temps libres mais était loin d'avoir la connaissance de cet être ronchon.

«Et puis c'est pas parce qu'il te mordra que tu seras notre maman! Ce serait juste pour boire!

- Je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse Alfred, il aime aller là où il va!»

L'enfant eut une moue déçue mais ne rajouta rien, réfléchissant à ces mots. Matthew désigna alors joyeusement une maison «Là, c'est le magasin des médicaments!

- Et ils sont pas bons!» Grimaça son frère.

Francis éclata de rire et entra avec les enfants dans la boutique, tandis que la neige se remettait à tomber sur la ville.

* * *

Arthur lisait au salon, devant le feu. Il devait sortir ce soir et n'en avait aucune envie. Il savait qu'il devait pourtant. Mais il n'y avait plus d'ersatz et il ne serait livré que le lendemain. Ça l'énervait terriblement. Il allait encore avoir mal au ventre et se sentir mal. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Il tourna la page de son livre et allait commencer sa lecture quand un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Il se leva rapidement et courut vers la source du vacarme. Une inquiétude l'envahit quand il vit une silhouette étendue au sol.

«Francis!»

Une odeur de sang lui monta au nez et il sentit ses crocs sortir tandis que la faim lui tordait le ventre. Il lutta contre cet instinct. Et s'approcha du blessé. Il se maîtrisa parfaitement et put examiner l'humain avec attention.

Son serviteur était tombé et s'était cogné la tête au sol. Le vampire souleva avec force l'autre adulte et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, puis courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une potion et de quoi soigner sa plaie à la tête. Il lava et banda la blessure. Il réussit à enlever l'uniforme et le poussa sous la couverture. Il soupira de soulagement. Il allait bien en fait. Sa blessure à la tête n'était pas grave. Sinon il le saurait, ça se sentirait. Et si il y avait eu quelque chose, il aurait fait de Francis son calice immédiatement pour lui donner des facultés de régénération rapide. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du lit et attendit.

Au bot d'un moment, Francis ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant à la lumière. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le vampire qui le regardait. Il tenta de se redresser et balbutia «Tout va bien monsieur...je peux..

- Tu vas te reposer, tu t'es cogné la tête.» Arthur lui tendit un flacon. «Bois ça, c'est une potion de régénération. Ça guérit les blessures en peu de temps. On ne plaisante pas avec les plaie à la tête. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

- Mais ces potions coûtent chères pour vous non?

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je prends en charge tes blessures et maladies.» Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Mais il préférait ne pas préciser la chose. Il avait largement assez d'argent pour ça.

Francis but difficilement la potion, grimaçant sous le goût atroce. Il était un peu pâle et se rallongea, gémissant de douleur. «J'ai un peu mal à la tête.

- Dors, ça ira mieux demain.

- Mais...mon travail.

- Je m'en occupe avant de sortir! Ne t'en fais pas!» Il se leva du lit et sortit, laissant l'humain seul, n'en pouvant plus de lutter contre cette odeur qui lui montait à la tête.

Il leva sa main devant ses yeux, remarquant le sang sur ses doigts. Il soupira et lécha son index. Le goût emplit sa bouche, comme une explosion de saveur. Il ferma les yeux, frémissant. Il n'avait jamais goûté un sang si délicieux. Il suça ses doigts juste qu'à avoir tout enlevé. Sa faim avait grandit. Il décida de préparer immédiatement le repas. Plus vite les enfants auraient mangés, seraient propres et seraient couchés, plus vite il irait se rassasier.

* * *

Arthur revint cette nuit-là, avec un mal de ventre terrible, une nausée persistante. Il avait même des vertiges. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine où il se fit une infusion de plantes amères. Il but avec difficultés et vacilla jusqu'à sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, luttant contre la nausée et la poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac. Il était trop mal pour se changer et sombra dans un sommeil lourd et agité rapidement.

_Il fallait qu'il demande à Roderich..._

_Oui il faudrait..._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	6. Chapitre 4: Visite

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** FACE Family + quelques autres

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

**Note**: C'est une époque un peu spéciale, un genre de 19e siècle, d'époque victorienne, avec des inventions plus modernes. La magie existe mais n'est maîtrisé que par peu d'humains. Généralement ils en ont peur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Visite**_

* * *

Arthur roula hors du lit, un gout terrible dans la bouche. Il se laissa glisser au sol, gémissant. Et regarda l'heure sur sa montre en or. Trop tôt. Personne ne serait debout à une telle heure. Il faisait même encore nuit. Il alla allumer un feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre, et prit un livre, allant se faire couler un bain dans sa salle d'eau personnelle. Il jeta ses vêtements chiffonnés au sol.

Il se tourna vers un objet spécial. Les vampires n'ont pas de reflets dans la glace. Ils avaient donc trouvé une chose, une matière dans laquelle ils se reflétaient. On aurait dit un énorme coquillage à la surface de nacre transparente. Arthur avait un teint pâle et tiré, des cernes noires sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Ses lèvres étaient pâle et gercées. Ses joues étaient étrangement creusées. Comme s'il manquait de sang.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?»

Une maladie? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il avait pourtant pas mal d'années de vie derrière lui non? Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau brûlante, les yeux clos. Il était épuisé mais ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se sentait faible et affamé. Il allait se faire une assiette bien garnie ce matin. Car il ne savait pas si Francis se sentirait assez bien pour préparer le repas. C'était préférable qu'il se repose.

Une autre potion lui ferait du bien. Il irait mieux aujourd'hui et pourrait se lever.

_Voilà._

Et lui, il ne quitterait pas la maison aujourd'hui de toute façon, il pouvait s'occuper de ses fils également. Pas de visites, pas de travail. La tranquillité. Il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour faire quoique ce soit de toute façon. Juste un bon livre devant la cheminée, des jeux avec ses fils, et de bons moments en famille. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour se reposer.

Il finit par sortir de l'eau et enfila ses vêtements, remarquant sa peau beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il frissonna, comme gelé et se couvrit. Il descendit et alluma un feu dans la cuisine et dans la salle à manger. Il se prépara un thé et s'assit à la table, pensif. Rien ne lui venait, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il avait cru à une indigestion mais ça ne pouvait être cela, ce n'était pas possible. Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il gémit. Il ne comprenait pas. Devait-il inviter Roderich et cette fois lui parler des problèmes? Non. Il demanderait à le voir quand il retournerait boire là-bas. Et c'était tout. Pas besoin de le déranger pendant sa journée en famille. Il se leva et alla écarter le rideau donnant sur le jardin. Le jardin était couvert de neige. Et ça continuait à tomber. Pas de soleil. Un temps idéal pour lui, pour les siens et les autres. Soudain une silhouette attira son attention. Une sombre silhouette qui se croyait bien cachée mais il la voyait très bien. Reculant, il laissa retomber le rideau.

Un vampire.

De l'autre catégorie. Ceux qui s'en prenaient aux humains en les séduisant et qui les hypnotisaient, buvant tout leur sang ou les changeant ensuite en semblable. La seule chose qu'ils respectaient était les calices. Ils étaient incapable de boire le sang de quelqu'un déjà lié à un vampire quelque il soit.

Qu'est-ce que l'un d'eux faisait ici?

Avait-il suivi Francis? C'était probable.

Heureusement les protections autour de son manoir étaient parfaitement solides. Cet être ne pouvait entrer. Arthur était un excellent magicien. Il pouvait bloquer n'importe quel intrus.

Alfred lui avait dit qu'un vampire avait parlé à Francis et que lui, le héros, avait dit qu'il était sa maman! Il était possible que sur le coup, l'autre ait pu croire la chose. Mais peut-être était-il à l'affût pour savoir si réellement son serviteur était intouchable ou pas.

Il ne laisserait plus l'humain sortir seul en tout cas. Jamais. Une colère irrationnelle monta en lui tandis qu'il imaginait que quelqu'un puisse toucher le beau blond. Celui-ci méritait quelqu'un de bien, pas un être qui le retiendrait prisonnier juste pour lui prendre du sang.

Il s'étira et sortit sur le perron, marchant dans la neige jusqu'au portail, l'ombre partit en courant. Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, Arthur attendit le passage de l'enfant qui livrait le journal, il donna une pièce de plus pour le récompenser de braver la tempête de neige ainsi.

Il retourna à l'intérieur quand il vit quelque chose. Une enveloppe jaunie, posée sur le paillasson. Elle avait été un peu humidifiée par le temps. Il la ramassa et entra, refermant à double tour derrière lui.

_Une enveloppe jaunie. Comme du parchemin._

_Une encre verte._

_Un cachet de cire avec un dragon. _

«Sérieusement? On dirait une lettre du moyen-âge. Il faut s'adapter à son époque.» ricana-t-il, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

Il jeta la lettre sur la table et s'assit.

Lire ou ne pas lire?

Il hésitait. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir et en même temps, il savait qu'il serait prit par surprise s'il ne lisait pas. En même temps...il pouvait rester enfermé. Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer. Oui mais si c'était quelque chose d'important?

Se massant les tempes, il grimaça. Il devrait bien l'ouvrir à un moment ou un autre. Il devrait savoir ce qu'elle contenait cette fichue missive.

Il se resservit une tasse de thé, pensif. Puis il tendit la main, ouvrant l'enveloppe avec délicatesse. Rien d'étrange ne se produisit. Pas de sorts intégrés à le lettre. Très bien.

Il déplia la feuille. Il y avait deux feuilles. Deux écritures différentes. Il grogna.

_«Cher petit frère._

_Comment vas-tu tête de raton-laveur? J'espère que tu es toujours seul dans ton grand manoir à souffrir des affres de la maternité sans aucune aide.»_

Arthur siffla, mécontent «Bâtard!» il eut envie de jeter la feuille au feu mais se retint, prenant une grande inspiration. Il devait rester calme. Edwyn aimait se moquer de lui et le rendre fou. C'était tout. Il fallait se montrer mâture et ignorer les provocations, c'était tout. Voilà.

«_De mon côté, je jouis de ma liberté et de mes voyages. Je me suis dis, en passant chez Carwyn, que je n'avais pas vu mes chers neveux depuis un moment. Je viens donc les gâter aujourd'hui, pour l'heure du thé. Et j'aurais faim donc prévois large_.

_A tout à l'heure petite sangsue_.

_Edwyn_»

Le vampire ouvrit de grands yeux outrés «PARDON?» Il se leva, furieux. «Comment ose-t-il s'inviter ici sans demander d'abord la permission?» Il ferma les yeux, se calmant et comptant jusqu'à dix mentalement «Si je n'ouvre pas, il sera capable de casser une fenêtre et de mettre du verre partout, ou de passer par la cheminée et mettre de la cendre partout.» il jeta la feuille sur la table, et se laissa à nouveau tomber dans sa chaise. Un gargouillement se fit entendre et il grogna, mécontent. Attrapant violemment la feuille il lut l'autre message.

«_Cher Arthur._

_Comment va-tu? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé petit frère._

_Tes fils doivent avoir grandis. J'ai manqué leur anniversaire et je m'en excuse encore. Je viendrais avec Edwyn aujourd'hui pour les gâter un peu. Ne laisse pas notre aîné te marcher sur les pieds, tu es le seul maître chez toi! Sois prudent également, car c'est le jour où Edwyn doit boire du sang...nous irons chez Roderich pour manger et dormir ensuite. Inutile de nous loger, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de nous avoir sous ton toit plus de trois heures._

_A tout à l'heure._

_Carwyn»_

Au moins son autre frère respectait les convenances. Il soupira et se laissa aller dans sa chaise, épuisé d'avance. En plus Edwyn aurait soif. Dans la même maison que Francis...qui sentait si bon. Arthur décida que si son serviteur allait tout préparer, ce serait lui qui irait chercher les choses, l'humain resterait avec les enfants, c'était plus sûr. Bien entendu son frère ne forcerait jamais quelqu'un mais il préférait qu'ils ne voient pas Francis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le mettait en colère que quelqu'un soit attiré par cette odeur si douce.

Il alla à la cuisine. Il mourrait de faim, une faim dévorante. Il fouilla dans les placards. Il savait que ça serait bien moins bon que ce préparait son serviteur mais celui-ci était endormi. Il n'allait pas le réveiller à une telle heure quand même.

«Monsieur Kirkland?»

Il se figea. Et regarda pas dessus son épaule. Francis était là, dans son uniforme de valet, un bandage propre autour de la tête. Il semblait un peu fatigué mais rien de plus.

«Tu es réveillé?

- J'ai entendu du bruit en bas et je suis descendu voir.

- Tu te sens mieux?

- J'ai mal à la tête mais ça va beaucoup mieux.»

Arthur prit la fiole de liquide sur la table et la tendit à l'humain. «Bois.» il s'assit ensuite devant sa tasse de thé qu'il remplit. «Après si tu te sens suffisamment en forme...j'ai une faim de loup.» Il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude de façon trop marqué.

«Très bien.» il avala le contenu du flacon, grimaçant devant le goût. Reposant le contenant vide il alla vers la réserve et sortit des aliments «Vous avez donc très faim?

- Fais moi le double de d'habitude! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis deux jours.

- Très bien. Oeufs au bacon puis Pancakes ça vous va?

- Parfait.»

L'humain se mit au travail et une délicieuse odeur régna bientôt dans la pièce bien chaude. Arthur soupira de soulagement. Les crampes qu'il avait dans le ventre devenaient pénibles. «Ce n'est pas mon jour.

- Vraiment?

- Ces temps-ci, je digère mal le sang que je bois. Cette nuit c'était pire que tout. J'ai eu la nausée et des douleurs terribles au ventre. Ce matin je suis épuisé et affamé

- C'est étrange.

- Pardon?

- Ça me rappelle mon ancien employeur. Du jour au lendemain il a commencé à être malade parfois la nuit et à manger comme quatre le lendemain de ces crises.

- Et que c'est-il passé?

- Une nuit ça a été pire que tout. Il a vomi le sang qu'il avait bu et ne pouvait rien avaler. Rien ne passait. Ni l'ersatz, ni les potions calmantes. Il a fini par tomber dans une espèce d'inconscience fiévreuse. Un des serviteurs est allé chercher messire Roderich. Et deux jours plus tard il allait mieux. Et peu après il a trouvé son calice.»

Arthur hocha la tête. Ainsi donc c'était comme ça que ça s'était passé? Mais ça ne le concernait pas n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait trouvé du sang à son goût. Et il n'en avait pas bu assez de Francis pour devenir dépendant. Donc ce n'était pas ça. «J'ai du mordre quelqu'un de malade, c'est tout...» il planta sa fourchette dans ses œufs brouillés. «Je n'ai goûté aucun sang qui me paraissait terriblement bon ces temps-ci, donc je doute que ça soit ça!»

Il eut l'impression que Francis semblait soulagé. Sans doute avait-il peur de perdre son travail si lui trouvait son calice, ce était une crainte légitime. Il serait trop jaloux si cela arrivait. Cependant il n'avait goûté qu'un seul sang savoureux depuis ces derniers jours, c'était celui de son serviteurs et il n'en avait pas prit tant que ça. Donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées «Au fait...c'est important donc écoutes bien.

- Oui?

- Il y a un vampire dehors. De l'autre catégorie. Ceux qui sont réellement dangereux. Alfred m'a dit qu'un vampire t'avait abordé hier. Je ne sais pas si c'est le même. Cependant je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Donc évites de sortir de nuit. Et ne sors pas du jardin. Pas sans moi en tout cas.

- Très bien.» Si son employeur pensait qu'il y avait un danger, il n'allait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Et il n'avait pas envie d'être mordu non plus.

«Et puis prépare un thé copieux pour 16 heures. Mes frères vont venir.

- Très bien.» Il cessa de mélanger la pâte et jeta un coup d'oeil au visage soucieux du vampire, levant un sourcil étonné «Vous ne vous entendez pas bien avec eux?

- Pas vraiment non. Il y a Edwyn, l'aîné. Un enquiquineur de première qui m'a empoisonné la vie toute mon enfance à multiplier les plaisanteries envers moi, à me faire punir et à me martyriser. Il était fort à cette époque. Et commençait à apprendre la magie. Il adorait s'en servir sur moi. Et puis il est partit en voyage. Il a vécu longtemps en Irlande. Il est grand, maigre, les cheveux roux et le visage plein de tâches de rousseurs. Il adore boire.

- Si vous ne l'aimez pas, pourquoi le recevez-vous?

- Je ne le reçois pas. Il s'impose. Si je ne lui ouvres pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferra mais ça ne sera pas plaisant. Et puis il veut voir ses neveux.» Il prit une nouvelle bouchée.

«J'espère qu'il se tiendra bien avec eux.

- Oui, c'est un oncle attentif, mais il va les gâter terriblement, je le sens.

- Si il ne vient pas souvent, ce n'est pas si grave.» Après tout il pourrait vouloir se rattraper pour ses absences prolongées et les cadeaux auraient alors plus de sens. «Il va y avoir un autre frère qui va venir?» il s'adossa aux fourneaux, laissant reposer la pâte à pancakes, regardant son employeur qui terminait sa première assiette.

Arthur prit en effet le temps de la finir, et reprit «Oui Carwyn va venir aussi. Il est plus proche de moi en âge. Châtain. Yeux verts. Petit et mince. Il est plus doué en magie qu'en lutte. Mais il est terrible avec une épée dans les mains.» Il but une gorgée de thé «Même s'il est loin de m'égaler quelque soit le domaine.» Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Ses frères étaient très doués en magie et parfois il se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que lui. «Bref ils ne seront là que 3 ou 4 heures, ça devrait aller. Par précaution, reste avec les enfants. Ils viennent le jour où ils doivent boire ces imbéciles.»

Francis eut un petit rire et mit le premier pancake à cuire. «Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout ira bien et ce sera vite fini.

- Moui...tu as raison.»

* * *

Arthur ouvrit la porte, la mine sombre. Son frère aîné le chopa par le col et lui serra le cou, lui frottant le crâne en riant «Alors tête de raton-laveur, comment ça va?»

Le jeune vampire se dégagea en grognant. «Tais-toi!»

Edwyn lui pinça la joue «Holàlà la maternité t'a pas arrangé toi, tu es devenu plus amer et grognon depuis que tu as été en cloque.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en aperçois? Ça fait pourtant une dizaine d'années.» Railla le plus jeune, les laissant entrer. «Si c'est pour te payer ma tête, tu peux partir!»

Le roux l'écarta «Pas sans voir mes neveux chéris et préférés.

- C'est sympa pour les enfants d'Oliver ça.

- MATTHEW, ALFRED» Cria Edwyn en écartant les bras «VENEZ VOIR TONTON!»

Un long silence suivit. Arthur pouffa discrètement et Carwyn haussa un sourcil.

Le père railla «Quel précipitation à venir voir leur tonton chéri.» Son autre frère ricana, croisant les bras. Le plus vieux devint légèrement rouge de honte.

Cependant il s'énerva un peu «Tu les as monté contre moi!

- Tu viens si peu souvent en même temps.

- Tu...

- Au moins tu ne t'es pas planté cette fois. Lors de ta dernière visite tu as appelé Alfred Alphonse et Matthew tu l'as appelé William

- Ça va...j'ai le droit à l'erreur non?

- Ils avaient trois ans.

- Pour une fois.» Grogna Edwyn «Je me trompe plus.

- Heureusement!»

Il y eut un échange de regard noirs et le troisième frère posa son sac, s'écriant «LES ENFANTS, VENEZ VOIR TONTON CARWY!»

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et le vampire châtain s'agenouilla, recevant deux tornades blondes dans les bras, riant joyeusement. Edwyn bouda. Arthur referma la porte parce qu'il faisait quand même froid.

«Montres moi la chambre, que je sortes les cadeaux!

- Quels cadeaux, vous n'avez rien.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi et fais ce que je dis.»

Arthur allait crier sur son aîné quand l'autre lui posa une main sur le bras pour le calmer. Le jeune vampire prit une grande inspiration. Et fit signe à ses grands frères de le suivre. Les enfants, agrippés à Carwyn le lâchèrent pas prise.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de jeux des petits. «Voilà, d'ici quelques années ce sera probablement la chambre de l'un d'eux. Mais pour le moment, ils jouent ici.»

La pièce était grande et chaude. Les murs étaient décorés de scènes de contes de fées, comme la chambre. Une moquette couvrait le sol. Des coussins trônaient au milieu. Des coffres étaient placés ici et là, ainsi d'une bibliothèque et une étagère.

«Alors les enfants, vous voulez vos cadeaux?

- Oui!

- Regardez ce petit sac. Regardez-le bien...» Edwyn plongea la main dans le contenant et en tira soudain un coffret de bois sculpté. «Tadaa!»

Les petits ouvrirent de grands yeux. Et leur oncle ne s'arrêta pas là, sortant deux grands chevaux à bascules qui pourraient aller jusqu'au 6 ans des petits, des peluches, des animaux en bois peints. Il y eut bientôt un immense tas au milieu de la pièce.

Arthur en resta bouche grande ouverte. «Il y en a beaucoup trop!» s'écria-t-il enfin, rouge de colère. Il ne voulait pas que ses fils soient gâtés!

«Allez c'est exceptionnel! Soit pas mauvaise langue!

- Mais ça a du coûter une fortune!

- Meuh non.»

On frappa à ce moment-là à la porte. Francis passa la tête et fit «Excusez-moi monsieur Kikrland mais le thé est servit, comme vous le vouliez.

- Très bien, on arrive.»

Ses frères s'étaient immobilisés. Edwyn était figé, yeux écarquillés et demanda, une fois l'humain partit «Il sent bon celui-là, tu l'as trouvé où?

- Tu reste à distance d'accord?»

* * *

Francis retournait vers la cuisine après avoir ramené les enfants dans leur salle de jeux. Il allait juste faire un peu de vaisselle et commencer à préparer les choses pour le soir. Puis il irait jouer avec les petits en attendant l'heure de se mettre à cuisiner.

«Excusez-moi?»

Il se figea. Le frère d'Arthur était devant lui, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, ses crocs brillants dans la lumière du couloir. Ses yeux luisaient étrangement également.

«Oui?

- D'où venez-vous, vous n'étiez pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu.

- J'ai été engagé au début de l'hiver. J'ai toujours vécu dans cette ville.

- Tu sais pourtant que mon frère est un vampire.

- Je travaillais chez un vampire avant, c'est tout.»

Le roux posa une main sur le mur devant lui pour lui bloquer le chemin et se pencha, l'air amusé. Sa voix avait prit un ton de velours. «Allons, vous ne voulez pas discuter un peu pour voir?»

Il y avait quelque chose s'hypnotisant là-dedans. Francis sentit ses jambes faiblir et allait secouer la tête pour chasser la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit dans quelque chose lui brûla le bras. Son bracelet luisait bizarrement. Ce fut comme si un vent avait soufflé sur son esprit, chassant le brouillard. Il reprit ses sens et recula d'un bond. Au même moment il entendit «EDWYN!»

Une silhouette bondit devant lui, et le roux fut cloué au mur par deux énormes griffes sorties de nul part. Arthur avait fait grandir ses ongles pour blesser son aîné.

«Francis, va rejoindre les enfants.

- D'a..d'accord.» Il s'éloigna rapidement et baissa en même temps les yeux sur son bracelet. Le métal doré était toujours le même et l'améthyste ne brillait plus. Il reprit ses sens, le cœur battant. Et alla dans la salle de jeu.

Arthur, de son côté, grogna méchamment «De quel droit oses-tu te permettre de tenter de mordre mon serviteur?

- Si tu as engagé un type qui sent si bon, ce n'est pas pour rien non. Allez laisse moi en prendre un peu, je vais pas le passer à la casserole!

- Tu ne le toucheras pas!» Ses crocs étaient sortis et sa voix était sifflante, terrible. Ses yeux avaient virés au rouge.

«Ho calmes-toi, c'est ton calice ou quoi?»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux outrés «Bien sûr que non! Mais je m'estime de mon devoir de le protéger contre les vampires qui tenterait de lui prendre de force du sang!

- J'allais pas le forcer.

- Bien sûr, hypnotiser pour séduire ce n'est pas forcer. Pervers!

- Désolé d'agir comme ça, tout le monde n'a pas de donneurs aimables à portée de main comme toi. Mes proies ne souffrent pas et s'en relèvent très bien. Elles ne se souviennent de rien. Elles sont juste un peu fatigués.»

Son cadet le jeta au sol, fâché «Tu n'approche pas de mon serviteur ou de mes enfants.

- Tu es fou, c'est juste un humain!»

Le plus jeune gronda, menaçant «Je crois que tu dois y aller, Roderich doit t'attendre pour t'offrir un repas. Tu te rends compte? Tu vas pouvoir boire sans utiliser des techniques pitoyables et honteuses pour arriver à tes fins!»

Edwyn se redressa, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa plaie à la joue «Tu sais quoi Arthur? Je te trouve bien protecteur de ce simple humain. Tu agis comme si tu considérais qu'il était à toi. Tu t'en rends compte au moins?»

Il passa à côté de son cadet et partit, la porte d'entrée claquant peu de temps après.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapitre 5: La Nuit de la Révélation

**A Sweet Smell**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages:** FACE Family + quelques autres

**Parings**: Surprise(s)

**Genre**: Plusieurs genres: romance, humour, famille, amitié, ansgt (un peu)

**Rating**: Pour tous (pour le moment)

**Note**: C'est une époque un peu spéciale, un genre de 19e siècle, d'époque victorienne, avec des inventions plus modernes. La magie existe mais n'est maîtrisé que par peu d'humains. Généralement ils en ont peur.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: La Nuit de la Révélation.**_

* * *

Arthur s'appuya au mur, sa tête lui tournant terriblement. Ses jambes tremblèrent tandis que des hauts-le-cœur le secouaient. Il avait chaud, et tremblait. Sa bouche était sèche et un goût atroce s'y maintenait. Il essuya son front humide de sueur et se traîna jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne se dirigeait qu'à l'instinct, sa vision devenant trouble.

Que lui arrivait-il?

Pourquoi était-il si faible et si vulnérable subitement?

Il n'avait pourtant pas trop mangé, les personnes mordues ne sentaient pas si mauvais que ça et étaient en pleine forme.

Il ne pouvait pas être malade. Et puis il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle maladie. Comment pouvait-il exister un mal l'empêchant de digérer le sang? Alors que c'était sa nature. Il avait beau pouvoir manger des aliments, il devait quand même boire ce liquide rouge. Et il allait s'affaiblir s'il ne buvait que de l'ersatz.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il la ferma, un peu à l'aveuglette. Un mal de crâne se faisait de plus en plus violent et il supportait atrocement mal la simple lumière artificielle.

Il tomba soudain et se cogna au mur. L'odeur de son propre sang l'écœura plus que il n'aurait du. Une violence nausée le secoua, et il déglutit, claquant des dents sans le vouloir. Se redressant il vacilla jusqu'à l'escalier. Il cligna des yeux et regarda les marches. Il se sentait trop faible pour les monter.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Il faut que...j'aurais du parler à Roderich. Je le ferais venir, demain.»

Dans un ultime effort il se changea en chauve-souris et franchit l'obstacle mais redevint normal un peu trop brusquement et s'étala sur le tapis. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, au plus mal. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte de la salle de bain du premier étage et s'y engouffra. Un haut-le cœur plus violent le parcourut et il recracha son repas dans l'évier, s'agrippant à la céramique pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il lui était déjà arrivé de vomir l'ersatz quand il était jeune.

Mais jamais une telle crise.

Il avait horriblement chaud. Ses dents claquaient de plus en plus fort et il n'y voyait même plus clair. Ses mains moites glissèrent et il tomba par terre dans un gémissement pitoyable.

De la lumière lui éclaira le visage et il glapit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, tremblant.

«Maître?»

Francis savait ce qu'il se passait. Son ancien employeur avait eu la même crise. Aussi violente. Mais il était seul cette fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa sa lampe au sol, prenant le vampire à bras-le-corps, le soulevant comme une mariée. Il n'était pas léger évidement mais l'humain pensait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne fallait pas tarder, ni le laisser près de son cou trop longtemps. Le ventre vide, il pouvait se changer en fauve. Même dans cet état...surtout dans cet état où il ne pouvait pas réfléchir.

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il n'était jamais entré (le vampire faisait lui-même le ménage). Et le posa sur le lit. «Vous allez bien?» Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la bouteille de liquide rouge qui trônait sur une déserte et en emplit le verre posé à côté. Il renifla, et eut une grimace. C'était bien de l'ersatz. Il souleva la créature de la nuit et le fit boire, avec difficulté.

Arthur but un haut-le-cœur et devint blanc comme neige. Francis se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante et ramena une bassine. Juste à temps. L'être nocturne recracha ce qu'il venait de boire. Son visage avait d'étranges planques rouges sur les joues et le front. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit, gémissant et tremblant.

Francis se sentit dépassé. La dernière fois, avec son ancien employeur, le plus vieux d'entre eux était allé chercher Roderich. Celui-ci était connu pour soigner ses semblables et tout savoir des maux qui pouvaient frapper les siens. Il était doué. Bien entendu, il demandait des intérêts mais il considérait ça comme un travail, pouvait-on le lui rapprocher?

Francis alla s'habiller rapidement, et sortit en courant de sa chambre, boutonnant sa veste d'uniforme quand une petite main attrapa le tissu de son pantalon. Il se retourna. Alfred était là, et le fixait avec étonnement. A la plus grande surprise de l'adulte, il était habillé. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout et avec des vêtements toi?»

L'enfant fit, avec sérieux«Tu dois pas sortir la nuit, c'est dangereux!

- Je sais mais ton papa est malade, je vais chercher son ami.

- Monsieur Roderich?

- Oui.»

Le petit dhampire fronça les sourcils et s'écria «Je viens avec toi.

- Hors de question.» décréta le plus vieux d'un ton sévère. «Retournes te coucher!»

Le petit ne fut pas de cet avis «Je viens ou je te suis de loin et ce sera de ta faute s'il m'arrive quelque chose!» Il posa ses petites mains sur ses hanches et prit un air déterminé.

«Ce n'est pas un jeu!

- Je te protégerais! On osera pas t'approcher avec moi!» Il semblait sûr de lui et déterminé. Il fit un regard mignon et suppliant à sa nounou. «Je veux t'aider!

- Non!

- Je vais sortir derrière toi alors!

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Alfred!» Il hésita un court instant puis enfila le manteau du vampire, espérant qu'il pourrait faire illusion.

L'enfant bondit et attrapa son manteau, battant des jambes dans le vide. «Je viieeeennss.»

Le sentiment d'urgence prit Francis à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit tout seul comme ça, il pourrait faire une bêtise et surtout il savait ouvrir une fenêtre et se changer en chauve-souris. Il pouvait parfaitement le suivre et se perdre. Soupirant il habilla chaudement l'enfant et sortit, accueillie par de l'air froid.

La neige tombait toujours, le sol était couvert d'une grosse couche. Francis peinait à avancer, serrant le plus jeune contre lui. Alfred se serra contre son torse quand il franchit la barrière, quittant le jardin et la propriété. L'humain se mit à courir vers le bâtiment, à petite foulée.

Soudain une silhouette lui barra le passage. Alfred poussa un cri et grogna de colère. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Francis pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. De l'autre catégorie. Dangereux.

«Salut mon joli.»

L'être s'approcha. L'enfant dhampire gronda plus fort, ses crocs sortirent. L'humain le serra contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Son cœur battait follement. Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Et surtout qui viendrait en aide au vampire malade s'il ne le faisait pas? Alfred tendit alors ses petites mains et du feu jaillit de ses paume, faisant reculer le vampire. Sortant de sa stupeur, Francis sentit une chaleur au niveau de son bracelet. Le joyau s'était illuminé. Il sentit quelque chose qui lui démangeait les doigts. L'être de la nuit bondit alors et saisit Alfred, le jetant au sol dans la neige. Le cri de l'enfant fut comme une étincelle dans l'esprit de l'adulte. Une vague de chaleur le parcourut alors et il vit le vampire être projeté contre un mur de la maison abandonnée voisine, les pierres s'écroulant sur lui.

Francis vacilla, un vertige le prenant mais il ramassa le petit dhampire et se remit à courir vers la maison Edelstein.

Son souffle lui manquait, son cœur battait à toute vitesse, sa gorge était sèche. Il s'arrêta au pieds des escaliers de pierre et leva les yeux vers le gardien qui le fixait. C'était un vampire. Blond aux yeux verts. Habillé de vert. Avec une sorte de pistolet à la ceinture. «Un problème?

- Rien. Je viens chercher le dénommé Roderich.

- On a été attaqué par un méchant vampire!» Cria Alfred, paniqué. Il se remettait de sa frayeur et n'avait pas comprit ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait mit ko l'ennemi car il savait que ses petites flammèches n'avaient rien fait.

«En même temps, quand on a une odeur comme celle de cet humain petit, on ne sort pas du tout la nuit!» Marmonna le vampire. Il se tourna vers Francis et ajouta «Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir?

- Arthur Kirkland est malade! Très malade!

- Vraiment?» Fit l'autre avec une absence totale d'inquiétude. Il ouvrit la porte et leurs fit signe d'entrer. «Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher. Restez dans l'entrée.»

Alfred s'assit au sol, baillant. Il se frotta les yeux avant de demander «Papa va pas bien du tout?

- Il est juste malade et a de la fièvre, rien de grave.» Tenta de la rassurer l'adulte. «Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider puisque c'est un vampire, donc je suis venu chercher quelqu'un.

- D'accord.» marmonna le petit, se laissant prendre dans les bras et fermant les yeux, épuisé.

«Tu aurais du rester couché!

Comment j'aurais pu être ton héros alors?» Répliqua le petit, d'une faible voix, suçant son pouce.

Francis eut un sourire et le berça légèrement, attendant que celui qu'il voulait voir vienne. Il sen sentait fébrile. Il ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps, inquiet pour le vampire malade chez lui. Il avait eu peur en le voyant avoir des convulsions et vomir. C'était presque pire que ce qu'avait vécu Lars. Enfin il n'avait pas vu grand chose pour ce dernier, cantonné aux cuisines pour préparer une infusions aux plantes médicinales. L'avoir laissé seul ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures, alors que l'aiguille de la vielle horloge avait à peine avancée, quand Roderich arriva. Il tenait un petit sac à la main.

«Arthur est malade dites vous?

- Oui!

- Vous m'expliquerez cela au manoir. Si vous êtes venu ici en prenant le risque de sortir de nuit, c'est que il y a une bonne raison.»

L'adulte prit la poignée de l'humain et un tourbillon de fumée les entoura, et ils réapparurent devant la propriété. Francis poussa le portail, suivi par le vampire. Il ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer l'autre, par politesse. «Je vous en prie!»

L'être nocturne passa devant «Allez coucher cet enfant et rejoignez moi!» Il monta à grands pas vers les étages, rejoignant les appartements de son ami.

L'humain referma la porte, et alla dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il changea Alfred pour le remettre en pyjama et le borda, quittant ensuite la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. L'enfant ne broncha pas, sombrant dans le sommeil immédiatement. Il ferait sans doute une petite grasse matinée le lendemain mais finalement heureusement qu'il était venu. Sans lui peut-être que rien n'aurait repoussé son agresseur. Et il aurait été mordu.

* * *

Francis se dirigea vers la chambre de son employeur, inquiet. La porte était grande ouverte et la pièce allumée. Il entra, voyant que le vampire était prostré sur le lit, gémissant, mains plaquées sur le visage. Il claquait ses dents, ses crocs étaient sortis, sa peau était terriblement pâle. Il ne convulsait plus heureusement. Mais ne bougeait plus, seuls des frissons le parcouraient. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il gémissait doucement. Quand il entra, l'être releva la tête, les yeux rouges et grogna, se ramassant sur lui même. Roderich leva une main et les draps se dressèrent, emprisonnant les poignets du malade et le clouant au lit. Arthur siffla et se débattit mais finit par se calmer, avant de se rouler à nouveau en boule, gémissant.

«Il me semblait un peu barbouillé quand il est partit mais je l'aurais retenu si j'avais su que c'était à ce point. Quand admettras-tu avoir besoin d'aide Arthur?» Grogna Roderich, en sortant une petite fiole. «Ca aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu tomber dans une inconscience d'attente! Ça peut encore arriver d'ailleurs!»

Il se tourna vers Francis et haussa un sourcil «Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose depuis quelques temps.» Il posa doucement la main sur le front humide de son semblable. Celui-ci eut un gémissement plus fort et se recula, le nez plissé comme si l'odeur lui faisait horreur.

«Et bien il se plaignait de mal digérer depuis peu. Le lendemain des soirs où il se rendait chez vous il mangeait beaucoup plus et avait la migraine.

- Ça dure depuis un moment?

- Depuis que...» il hésita, et réfléchit en se tordant les doigts, ne sachant pas réellement «...depuis que je suis là mais peut-être que ça le faisait déjà avant.

- Hum. J'ai remarqué qu'il mangeait moins depuis qu'il vous avait engagé.»

Roderich enleva son gant et ouvrit la chemise du vampire malade, posant sa paume au niveau du cœur. Il plissa les yeux. Soudain Arthur se redressa, les yeux fous et rougeoyants. Ses crocs se plantèrent violemment dans la main pâle de l'autre, jusqu'au sang. L'autre haussa un sourcil et donna un coup de poing sur le crâne du malade qui retomba sur le lit, lâchant sa prise. Le blond roula ensuite vers la bassine et vomit un peu de bile sanglante.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête «Je vois, il ne supporte plus le goût du sang.

- C'est grave?» Demanda Francis en regardant le vampire qui se roulait en boule, leurs tournant le dos dans un gémissement plaintif.

L'autre secoua la tête «Pas spécialement. Il a simplement trouvé son calice. Et ne peut plus boire de sang autre que le sien. A long terme, ça pourrait le tuer d'en boire un autre. S'il avait juste senti son odeur ça irait encore mais s'il y a goûté, ça ne pouvait que finir comme ça. Là il est assoiffé et brûlant de fièvre. Il ne supporte plus l'ersatz?

- Non.

- D'accord...» Un air soucieux s'afficha sur le visage de celui à lunettes. «Rien à signaler ces derniers jours? Il n'y a eu aucun événements particuliers? Car s'il faut chercher son calice en urgence, il faut vite trouver des informations.

- Je ne sais pas.» Il réfléchit rapidement. Le vampire ne sortait pas beaucoup, restant à travailler dans son bureau ou à sortir parfois le soir pour aller boire. Le reste du temps il était présent, jouait avec ses fils et lisait devant le feu. «Je ne vois pas, je ne pense pas qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un.

- Vu son état, ça ne fait pas longtemps. Deux mois. Ça coïncide avec votre venue.» Roderich remonta ses lunettes et fixa intensément l'humain «Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il ait goûté à votre sang par hasard, même de façon involontaire?

- Il ne m'a pas mordu. Et je ne lui ai pas proposé de sang non plus.» Francis ouvrit de grands yeux en se souvenant de sa chute, quatre jours plus tôt. Il s'était blessé à la tête. Et avait saigné. Le vampire l'avait soigné. Y avait-il une possibilité qu'il ai goûté à son sang à ce moment? «En fait, c'est peut-être possible, je me suis blessé il y a quatre jours. Je me suis fais une plaie à la tête. Il m'a bandé.»

Roderich hocha la tête. «Je vois, un idiot incapable de réfléchir décidément. Il aurait pu tenir avec juste une bonne odeur mais non...monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête.»

Le plus âgé sortit une petite fiole de liquide vert et fit couler le liquide sur les lèvres closes de son semblable. Celui-ci gémit et toussa, toujours aussi pâle. Il toussa mais retomba sur les draps, haletant.

«Bien. Il s'est calmé. Mais il faut le nourrir maintenant. Sinon il pourrait faire une crise plus importante.»

Francis s'approcha malgré lui, presque poussé par quelque chose «Je peux me rendre utile?

- Bien entendu, vous êtes essentiel. Il a goûté à votre sang et en est dépendant. Il va falloir que vous lui en donniez. Et vite.» il s'abstint des détails liés à la condition de calice qu'allait prendre l'humain. Ce n'était que secondaire. Il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre plus tard. Et il fallait sauver Arthur, c'était plus important que le confort d'un mortel. Le lien devrait être finalisé mais il savait que ça se ferait tout seul.

«Très bien. Que dois-je faire pour sauver...Arthur?» En voyant le vampire si mal, son cœur se serrait et il avait peur.

«Donnez lui votre poignet, on va éviter le cou ce soir. Il est trop affamé. Il vous ferait mal.»

Francis hocha la tête et s'assit près du malade, tendant sa main, laissant sa peau à portée des dents pointues. Roderich attrapa son bras et fit une minuscule coupure, faisant tomber une goutte de sang sur les lèvres blanches d'Arthur. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, léchant le liquide. Il fixa le poignet avec un air féroce et l'empoigna brusquement, plantant ses dents dans la veine.

L'humain grimaça, heureux que ça ne soit que son bras et pas son cou. Il sentit vite une étrange chaleur l'envahir et un épuisement lui tomber sur les épaules. Sans attendre, Roderich l'arracha deux crocs du malade. Celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il eut un gémissement faible et ferma les yeux, sa respiration redevenant calme et paisible. Le grand blond recula, un vertige le faisant tomber dans le fauteuil un peu plus loin. Il trembla, et reprit son souffle, son cœur s'emballant un peu.

L'autre vampire hocha la tête «Bon, je vais m'occuper de lui retirer ses vêtements tâchés. Allez vous coucher, je prends la chambre d'amis. Je préfère être là demain matin!» Empoignant quelque chose dans son sac, il sortit une fiole de liquide et un bandage et soigna le poignet du désormais calice.

* * *

**A Suivre**


End file.
